The subject matter disclosed herein relates to airfoils of a gas turbine system, and more specifically, to welding fixture for airfoils, such as turbine blades.
Gas turbine systems typically include a gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor is configured to use compressor blades to compress and feed air into the combustor for combustion with fuel. For example, the compressor blades may extend radially outwards from a supporting rotor, and the rotation of the compressor blades may force air into the combustor. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages of the turbine to generate power to drive a load. Each turbine stage may include multiple turbine blades disposed around a rotor. During operation of the gas turbine system, the tips of the blades (e.g., compressor and/or turbine blades) may wear down due to rapid rotation and/or high operating temperatures. The tips of the airfoils may be welded to repair the tips.